You Saved Me
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Takes place after 2.06. Hanna knew her friends wouldn't be mad if she took him back, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be mad at herself. Rated T for some language!


You Saved Me

**(I loved that Caleb came to the fashion show! I think that he and Hanna got back together :)! Anyway, here is a continuation story and it's set after all of the girls leave after they see the A message. I changed some dialogue between her and her dad)**

The four girls ran their separate ways. Spencer ran to find Toby, Emily ran to her car, Aria ran to grab her things, and Hanna ran in the direction that Caleb left.

Hanna tried to avoid falling by glancing at the ground she was walking on. Her heels clicked as she ran. She looked down and stumbled. She knew she couldn't stop the fall, so she let it happen. Hanna closed her eyes, waiting for the harsh floor to bruise her, but it never came.

Hanna looked up and saw that Caleb had caught her. "Hey, you okay?"

Caleb helped her stand up and she straightened her dress. Hanna quickly looked over her shoulder and then back at Caleb "Um, yeah" Hanna grabbed his hand and he smiled at her "Let's just start walking"

Hanna started to drag him out the door. Caleb didn't mind though, he was with Hanna, holding her hand.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" Caleb asked after they walked about a block. Caleb stopped and Hanna groaned. "Hanna, is this about what happened on stage? Because you seemed better than this when you agreed to me walking you home."

Hanna had stopped with him and she avoided eye contact. "Something else happened, and I just needed to get out of there. I'm sorry; I wish I could tell you, but-" Hanna was cut off by Caleb's lips meeting hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hanna's arms looped around his neck. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

Caleb was the first to pull away. They smiled at each other and then they continued to walk hand and hand down the dimly lit sidewalks.

"I talked to your mom" Caleb said after a while.

Hanna nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"So, the guy with her was your-"

"Dad" Hanna frowned "He was supposed to go home yesterday, but he said he wanted to stay for the fashion show, but I know he still loves my mom"

"Didn't you say that he is engaged?"

"Yes" Hanna replied "So, did you talk to him?"

"No, was I supposed to?"

"No, honestly, I don't want you guys to meet"

"Is it because of me?"

Hanna shook her head "It's because of him. We were so close before the divorce, then he left and I barely talk to him"

"I have a feeling that there is more to the story" Caleb said and squeezed her hand

"You're right. His soon-to-be stepdaughter, Kate is perfect. And once I was visiting him and I took Alison with me, and Ali ditched me to bond with Kate. I was upset so I started eating, and then my dad called me his little piggy. That's when I realized that I needed to lose weight."

Caleb let go of her hand and then wrapped it around his shoulder. "When was the last time your dad came to Rosewood?"

Hanna thought for a moment "When I crashed Sean's car"

"So, it's usually when you're in trouble"

"Yes, pretty much"

The crickets chirped in the grass beside them as they walked. In the distant, they could hear a car alarm going off.

Hanna shut her eyes, enjoying the night. A lot had happened tonight and she knew she was safe with Caleb. She breathed in and smiled at Caleb's scent. He smelled of cheap cologne, vanilla, and something that she couldn't point out. But she loved it all the same.

"Hanna?" Caleb spoke softly.

"Hmm?"

"Where do we stand?"

Hanna's eyes fluttered open. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kissed me the other night, and we kissed like 10 minutes" Caleb explained "Are we, together? Or what?"

Hanna thought for a second. Her friends had a point. He wanted her back, and she definitely wanted him back. She knew that her friends wouldn't be mad at her, but Hanna knew that she would be mad at herself. Sure, he had to earn her trust first, but she still took him back.

"I l-love you" Hanna blurted out.

Caleb stopped and looked deep into her eyes. Then, his lips pulled into a smile. He took a step toward Hanna. "I love you too" He whispered an inch away from her lips.

Hanna could feel his breath on her face. She smiled softly and their lips collided. The kiss was sweet and soft, but urgent at the same time.

This time Hanna pulled away first. She grinned and he smiled back. Their hands intertwined and they continued to walk.

Soon they were on her street and Hanna's house was in view.

"I bet my dad's there" Hanna rolled her eyes.

Caleb squeezed her hand as they got closer to her house. The stopped at the gate and Hanna started to open it, but Caleb stopped her

"I just wanted to say you looked really beautiful tonight." Caleb smiled

Hanna smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. And you look really handsome"

"Thank you" Caleb then smirked "I have never seen you blush"

Hanna looked down as her cheeks lit up again "I don't get a lot of compliments"

Caleb placed a finger under her chin and pulled her head up. "Now, that, I don't get" Hanna giggled "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Hanna smiled and they shared a kiss once more.

Hanna pulled away with a soft smile and opened the gate and walked in. She then shut the gate behind her and walked to the front door. She slid her purse off of her shoulder and dug around for her keys. She finally found them and she then opened the door and walked in, throwing her keys back in her bag.

She almost jumped as she saw her dad sitting on the stairs. Great now she will have to talk to him. He was looking at his phone and he smiled as she shut the door.

"I got a lot of pictures" Tom smiled "You looked really pretty"

"Thanks" Hanna said in a monotone. Hanna looked around, not looking in his eye

"So, who was that boy you were with just now?" Hanna's head snapped back to him.

"So, now you're spying on me?" Hanna exclaimed, glaring

"Han-"

Hanna turned around and walked into the kitchen. She heard footsteps beside her and rolled her eyes as she placed her bag on the counter.

"I just wanted to know"

Hanna spun around to face him "Well, you know what? You don't deserve to know!"

"Hanna" Her dad said sternly

"No, let me get this out, it's been bottled up for some time now!" Hanna shouted "You may be my father, but you will never, ever, be my 'Daddy'!" Tom looked taken aback and he looked especially hurt. "Dad, you left us, without a goodbye! We were so close, you promised we would stay that way."

"Hanna, I know"

"No, obviously you don't! Promises are usually meant to be kept, but with you, I know not to trust it! Don't you see what I've been through! One of my best friends died! But was my dad there to comfort me? No, he was too busy spoiling Kate instead!"

"It's quite obvious you're jealous of Kate" Tom commented

"Hell yeah I am! She stole my father from me! I only see you when I'm in trouble!"

"She didn't steal anyone-"

"There you go, defending perfect Kate! Dad, you used tuck me in every night, and then read me 'Cinderella'. And now I feel like I'll always be the ugly stepsister, while Kate's in the spotlight"

"Hanna"

"Do you ever wonder why I gained all of that weight?" Hanna crossed her arms over her chest "Because my dad stopped talking to me!"

"Han-"

"Then, I lost all of the weight when I realized I will never be 'Perfect Hanna', I will always be your little piggy!" Hanna felt tears stream down her face

"Hanna, I didn't know you felt so offended"

"Well I am. What girl wouldn't be? Especially when everyone except for Aria, Emily, and Spencer called me 'Hefty Hanna'! The guy I liked thought I was a fat nobody. My life already sucked, Dad, you just made it worse"

Hanna shoved past him and ran upstairs to her room. She shut her door and locked it and then sat on her bed and buried her head into her hands.

That had been bottled up for a year, now it was out in the open for her Dad to supposedly care about.


End file.
